


Art/Info for Ashes to Ashes Universe

by Konori



Series: Ashes to Ashes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, BAMF Tony Stark, Dragon Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konori/pseuds/Konori
Summary: A place for me to put all the art I'll end up doing for this story. Any fanart given/done for me will also be posted here!





	1. Tony Stark: Dragon Form

**Author's Note:**

> This design of Tony's Dragon form is still a work in progress, but here are some color tests and how he looks like in camouflage mode in Ashes to Ashes: Hunter. I added some markings from Tony's black and gold armor in the pattern design to see how I like them. Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Note: Inspiration for the double front limbs came from [beastofoblivion](https://www.deviantart.com/beastofoblivion)/[crispyfishsticks'](https://crispyfishsticks.tumblr.com/) Leothin's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Update!**
> 
> More Design and color tests!

First Color Test:

[](https://imgur.com/I2YfImT)

Second Color Test:

[](https://imgur.com/ryjW97U)

Camo Mode and "Eldritch Horror Mouth" from Ashes to Ashes: Hunter:

[](https://imgur.com/YNBD69N)

Third Color Test: Glider Design - I wanted Tony to be able to glide when he's not using Extremis Armor so this design was born. To fly, he has to use the suit, this form isn't built to fly with wings.

[](https://imgur.com/x3rluzp)

Camo Mode: Glider Design

[](https://imgur.com/2LBeMlu)


	2. AU Shifter Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some info and a list of Shifter forms in Ashes to Ashes AU, and what is considered 'normal' shifts versus mythical creatures/shifts.
> 
> **UPDATE! New Info Added!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List subject to change, rearranged, etc. Any questions, please leave a comment, and I'll answer them here or on my [Tumblr](https://konoriart.tumblr.com/) if you decide to ask me there. I won't guarantee I'll answer the question if it relates to something not yet revealed in the story though :P
> 
> ***Update:** New Information will be displayed in **bold** text as I add to this. More new info to come as I flesh the universe and it's mechanics out!

Shifters come in both natural and ‘mythical’ (by our terms, not so much by this AU’s standards) forms. Shifters are usually put on a scale of common to extinct just like creatures on earth with mythical’s being Shifter forms that have never occurred in this AU’s natural world. Some Shifters were hunted to extinction thousands of years ago because some Humans/Shifters thought them lesser, feared them (Cockatrice and Manticore, for example), etc. or the gene mutated, went permanently dormant, or was bred out (Unicorn and Cerberus). 

Population wise, Shifters and Humans are almost split 50/50 worldwide though, like in most places, you see more Humans in one place and more Shifters in another like ‘race’ demographics in the US and other countries. **An example would be the more aquatic-based Shifters live almost exclusively near the body of water their Shifter prefers, or Shifters like Snow Leopards residing in colder regions. There are exceptions, of course, like Shuri. She makes due by keeping her spaces at uncomfortably cold temperatures to her more savannah/jungle-based kin.**

**Common Shifter forms:**

Canis Breeds: **includes wolves**

Feline Breeds

Avian Species

Fire Wyvern

Lightning, Forest, Water**/Ice**, Earth Kitsune: **Water and Ice Kitsune are one and the same, it just depends on the Shifter's preference**

Equine Species

Cervidae (Deer) Species

Centaur Species

Primate Species

Basilisk

Were-Species

Mer/Fish-people

Bear Species

Panthera Species

Harpy

Roc

Hippocamp

Sea Serpent

**Cephalopod Species**

**Serpentes Species: Also called Naga for those that can control their Shifts to make themselves look like half Human, half Snake**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Uncommon Shifter forms:**

Fire, Wind, Shadow Kitsune

Lightning Wyvern

Griffin

Hippogriff

Hydra (two to three heads only, and no regeneration)

Pegasus

Thunderbird

Icthyocentaur

Quetzalcoatl

Gargoyle

Salamander

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Rare Shifter forms:**

Sphinx

Acid, Ice Wyvern

Tengu

Jackalope

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Extinct Shifter forms:**

Manticore

Cerberus

Unicorn

Cockatrice

**Kraken**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Mythical Creatures/Shifter forms:**

**Phoenix/Eastern Dragons/Western Dragons: as complicated as they are interchangeable, they have only appeared in Earth history a handful of times, usually during times of great prosperity or utter calamity with Dragons only appearing after a Phoenix has vanished**

Chimera: **could be a possibility if a Shifter has severe MPD before they are of age, but there are no documented Shifters with this form in Earth history so far**

Vampires: **inspired by the vampire bat Shifters who had exceptional control of their shifts during the Dark Ages**

Ghouls: **popular fantasy monster right alongside Zombies**

Wendigo: **same as our myths about them, they don't exist in this universe**

Changeling: **Skrulls inspired Changeling myths**

Skin-Walkers: **Skrulls inspired Skin-Walker myths**

Hellhound: **inspired by Shadow Kitsune seen walking across battlefields at night during the Dark Ages**


	3. FanArt! Tony's Phoenix/Dragon Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fanart to share!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gifted to me by the lovely thisisaedh (who no longer seems to have a Tumblr? ><) from Tumblr!

ORIGINAL

[](https://imgur.com/hMBJvpL)

UPDATED TO REFLECT ORIGINAL DESIGN

[](https://imgur.com/oUWaflQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I had already uploaded this after I received them, but I guess I hit the wrong button and never noticed ><. Enjoy and send thisisaedh some love!


	4. James "Rhodey" Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished Rhodeys’ design. Base model is after the poison Wyvern from Ark, but I modified the head, neck, slimed it down a bit, etc. Will probably make more design modifications at some point like more fingers, spines, or something.
> 
> Trying to decide what stripe variation I like. Tell me what you think and leave a vote!

**V4-1: Went with the most voted stripe color so far. There is also a tongue redesign and cobra spots on the head frills!**

[](https://imgur.com/KKMo8cL)

**Mouth Anatomy**

[](https://imgur.com/pXjMOfX)

**Original**

[ ](https://imgur.com/6M78iEc)

**V1**

[ ](https://imgur.com/hmIT9vu)

**V2**

[ ](https://imgur.com/jiWMyBe)

**V3**

[ ](https://imgur.com/QDBktjw)

**V4**

[](https://imgur.com/VvwehG9)


End file.
